Transcendent
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: The friction is too sweet. The end is too near. This delirium has consumed me entirely. Please review if you fancy a sequel!


**A/N: Review and read my other shit. Ok? ;]**

I can't tell where the beams of moonlight end and his delicious skin begins.

I don't know how this happened.

I really don't.

But I can't close my eyes.

I fear that this heavenly sight before me may vanish.

I keep them open until they begin to water.

"I won't leave you."

Is all he says.

And it's enough.

To make me whole.

To make me happy.

Forever.

I know it's not true, of course.

He knows it too.

But he said it.

They are words just for me.

To savour for myself.

Under the blankets.

Both of us are naked.

He's never done this before.

But I would never have guessed.

He touches my body all over, tracing my skin.

His gentle touches make me gasp for air.

For release.

His hands roam lower, past my belly button.

He's so much taller than I am.

He's able to touch me and still not break eye contact.

Good _god._

All the lovers I've ever had.

They have never been like this.

Never.

I wish I'd waited another 100 years.

For this moment.

Our moment.

He pushes a finger into me.

It sinks down to his knuckle.

"Sex is so delightful."

I murmur.

He chuckles against my cheek, eyes creased in laughter.

"Sure is."

He replies, kissing my nose.

He enters another finger.

I groan in blissful elation.

"Mmm.."

"You're heavenly..."

I think he whispers.

I can feel his excitement against my thigh.

Hot and hard and _all for me..._

But I'm slightly distracted by another finger that sinks into my heat.

Again, to the knuckle.

"Ohh..."

I sigh and shiver uncontrollably.

It feels so –goddamnfucking- good!

"Ichigo!"

I gasp out.

"Ichigo, quit teasing me...!

His eyes crease again, in another smile.

He's smiling.

I made Ichigo smile!

He's so beautiful.

Truly.

I think my heart might break.

But right now, he's licking my neck, so I'll mope about it later.

He leaves a trail of saliva down my throat and across my chest.

It sounds gross.

But it _feels_ so good.

Between the valley of my breasts.

His breath is so warm, yet I have goose bumps.

He latches onto a nipple and gently flicks it with his tongue.

I push my chest into his mouth more firmly.

And he bites me.

"Ahh!"

The pleasure forces my spine off the bed.

"Ichigo!"

I warn.

_Again_ with the smiling.

"Idiot..." I whisper as he leans over me for a kiss.

It bruises my lips.

It scorches my soul.

I notice what is about to come next, as our bodies align.

He pauses.

"W-what?" I ask him.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't, I've done this before, Ichigo."

"No, I mean I don't want to hurt you..."

His voice trails off, but I understand.

"I don't want to hurt you either." I reassure.

But these words are futile.

I can't think of anything else to say.

I rub his back, up and down in smooth strokes.

It calms his shacking.

When he has control again, he speaks.

"Umm... guide me in; I haven't... done this before."

"Sure..."

I grasp him.

His skin is so silky and smooth and hard.

I can feel the pre-cum dribble over my fingers.

"Nnnn..."

He moans.

Oh, how it turns me on.

He nuzzles my cheek as well.

He really is just too adorable...

Gently, so gently, I slide him into my heat.

"Oh..."

We sigh together.

He fits inside of me.

We fit together.

Me and Ichigo.

Ichigo and me.

Us.

One being.

And all that rainbow crap.

We're both covered in sweat and body fluids.

But it smells delicious.

The glossy sheen makes making love so much easier.

So much more glorious.

In and out and _Ahhh!_

One arm is clinging desperately to him, the other snakes to find his free hand.

Our fingers links together and squeeze each other as the pressure builds.

"Rukia..."

I hear you gasp.

You push into me.

Deeper.

Harder.

The friction is too sweet.

The end is too near.

Our noses gently bump together as our lips seek out touch.

In my madness I shiver and tremble.

Ichigo you are too much.

Eyes-rolling.

Toes curling.

Spine arching.

_Good god on earth._

This delirium has consumed me entirely.

I love every second of it.

When I wake up it is light outside.

The bed is empty and Ichigo is gone.

He has left for the world of the living.

He wanted to stay with me.

But we both knew he wanted to live his life as well.

How much can change in a lifetime?

Will he still love me when he comes back here?

He's still only a kid, after all.

I know there is no heaven.

There is only what happens, _after._

This is what I know.

This is the truth.

But what about God?

Is there a God?

He isn't in the afterlife with me, I haven't seen him around.

But just because I can't see him... does that really mean he isn't here?

I hope he is.

If there really is a god.

If he really does exist.

Who's to say he hasn't got heaven with him?

I think I believe in heaven now.

I can't be with Ichigo.

Not here.

Not right now.

Maybe never.

But I swear, when we made love...

I tasted...

I saw...

I _felt_ something...

Transcendent.

I think it was heaven.

Only in heaven can I be with Ichigo.

**Ok so I know the ending here was really quite depressing but I really felt quite happy when I wrote it and I had the image of Ichigo showing up on Rukia's doorstep 60 years later so, awww :] Please review because I really like this story and if you'd like a sequel just lemme know! If I get a good response then I'll plot out a continuation, k? Sound cool? Alrighty then! Review away! :D**


End file.
